C'est bien ma chance!
by Alexia Angel Hope
Summary: Et si Edward n'étais pas le seul a avoir des secrets! Retour ou Edward sauve Bella de l'accident. A l'hôpital…! Couple Habituelle!
1. Elles

_Voila** encore** une fois j'ai pas sur freiner mon imagination!_

_Alors j'espère que vous allez autant aimer cette histoire que les 2 autres_

_Bisous_

_Alexianne_

* * *

******Prologue : **

**Je suis seule et quand je regarde le ciel**

**Je me rappelle de mes plus beaux souvenirs et avec malheur je me rappelle aussi de tous mes mauvais souvenirs**

**J'admire les nuages et je lève les yeux et je commence a rêver**

**Fixer le ciel pour un instant**

**Je sors et je marche seule dans la rue**

**Comme une personne perdue dans le désert**

**Mais je rêve de partir, aller n'importe où, vers le ciel...ou vers la mer...ou vers l'amour...**

**je pense à ma vie et à le tristesse, le silence, la solitude qui vie en moi**

**Sans que personnes ne remarque ça...**

**Je soufre tout les jours et personnes ne le ressent**

**Je pleure les nuits**

**Mais personne ne sens soucis**

**Je suis perdu et personnes n'essaye de me trouver**

**Je valse entre le jour et la nuit**

**Je nage entre la lumière et l'ombre**

**La vie sera-t-elle plus rose plus tard?**

**Malgré mon passé je me sens heureuse**

**J'ai la plupart des présents que personne ne peut imaginer**

**Mais mon âme est noircie par l'humiliation et la souillure**

**Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et lui dit :**

**'Blesser moi, Mais pas elles, briser moi, mais pas elles, Déteste moi, mais pas elles. Tu les blesses, je te blesse. Tu les brise, je te brise. Tu les déteste je te déteste. Fait leur du mal et tu va le regretter. Elles toute ma vie. Elles ont mes yeux. Elles ont mon cœur. Elles sont mes filles. Mes deux filles n'ont rien demandé, ni de naitre, ni de ne pas avoir de père, ni de m'avoir choisi comme mère, ni de vivre, mais elles sont là. Je les aime…plus que ma propre vie.**

_

* * *

_

Voila le prologue terminer sais une sorte de poème si on veut

_Bisous_

_On se retrouve au 2 eme chapitre_

_Alexianne_


	2. Au pied du mur

**Coucou mes chéries (Je crois que juste des filles lisent sa, sinon dite le moi )**

**Voila le chapitre tant attendu!**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

**Bisous on se retrouve en bas**

**Alexianne **

**~¢нαριтяє 1 : αυ ριє∂ ∂υ мυя~**

PV Bella

Dc Cullen s'appliqua a mettre le bandage a ma cheville.

**-Tien une entorse mais force pas trop,** m'expliqua t'il.

Le docteur Cullen me tendit des béquilles.

**-Faite attention a vous Miss Swan. **

Je soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Je vais bien, grâce à votre fils, mais merci**, dis-Je en me levant

Je pris les béquilles et me remis sur pied et m'éloigna.

Edward me rattrapa.

**-Qu'es que tu veux**, dit-je sèchement

**-Te parler, tu tes cogner la tête, alors se que tu a 'imaginer' n'étais qu'imagination**.

Je leva, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel.

**-Regarde, on va faire 'comme si' j'avais rien vu, mais je veux ni que tu m'approche, ni que tu me parle!**

On se regarda pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il soupire

**-D'accord, si sais le seul moyen,** murmura t'il

Je repartis sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Je roula jusqu'à Port Angeles et alla dans une librairie acheter le livre que j'avais chercher pour trouver le morceau du puzzle qui me manquais, pour trouver le secret de Cullen.

J'allai dans le secteur des ordinateurs.

PV Alice

Mon frère avait sauvé la vie de Bella a dépens de notre secret. Je ne lui en voulais pas, certes, mais ce n'étais pas très prudent de sa part. Il ne nous mettait pas en danger car Bella était quelqu'un de très timide et elle ne se mêlait pas très facilement aux autres, sa n'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un qui allais radoter. Elle était dotée d'une très grande intelligence et d'une maturité très rare. Elle avait un cœur en or et fessais passer toujours les autres avant elle-même. Si on me disait que Bella était égoïste je lui dirais qu'il est totalement aveugle. Edward, qui le veule ou non, étais tombé invocablement amoureux d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir elle avait tout se qui pouvais attirer chez un homme. Elle était douce, attentive, attachante…mais ses yeux reflétais un dur passer. J'étais perdu dans mes pensée quand une vision me pris par surprise

' _Bella devant un Pc, un livre a la main. Je voilais quelle allais sur 'google' et qu'elle écrit 'sang-froid' qu'elle que seconde après je vus apparaitre le mot 'vampire'_ '

**-Ho mon dieu**, murmurais-je je regarda ma montre 14hrs33, sur le mus de la bibliothèque il étais écrit 14hrs35, il était trop tard elle avait découvert notre secret.

**-REUNION FAMILLIAL**, criais-je

Tout le monde se réunis dans la salon, la pièce principal.

-Bella sais notre secret! Dis-je en allant droit au but

**-Comment ca ,** cracha la blonde

-**Elle a eu plusieurs indices, tout simplement, elle le sais à l'heure même.**

Carlisle soupira

**-Regardez on ne peut pas l'éliminer comme sa alors je propose que demain soir on aille tous la voir et mettre les pendules a l'heure. **

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche.

**-Sa va a tout le monde,** l'interrompis le chef de famille

Ma sœur s'enfonçant dans son sofa en boudant.

Personne ne parla.

**-Bon la discision est prise, demain a 18 hrs nous irons chez elle. **

On retourna tous a nos activités habituelle je trouvais vraiment étrange que Edward reste dans le silence sans parler. Je le regarda en replongeant dans mes pensées j'essaya d'avoir une vision de la rencontre mais rien ne se produis' y .

Le 36 hrs passa bien vite…

* * *

**_Voila le premier chapitre_**

**_Le prochain chapitre est le PLUS important _**

**_A NE PAS MANQUER_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Bisxxxx_**

**_Alexianne_**


	3. IMPORTANT

**/PUB IMPORTANTE/**

Vous voulez voir le plus beau sourire d'une petite fille de 3 ans? Venez voir celui ma petite sœur et noter la! Vous n'allez pas être déçu!

http:/rimouski(.)rockdetente(.)com/Concours/le-plus-beau-bebe/View(.)aspx?ID=165582

(enlever les '(' ') )

Venez voter a grand nombre!VOTEZ 10!  
*Pas du chantage mais si d'ici demain elle a une note parfaite sur toute mes fictions un chapitre de plus*

Merci

Alex


End file.
